<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skate it off by Divinae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020256">Skate it off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae'>Divinae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale of a Video [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Cliffhangers, Cora Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Kidnappers - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, Werewolf Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is in control enough to attend Boyd's sister's birthday party at the skating rink.</p><p>Stiles is there for the cake.</p><p>Cora just wants a night to relax.</p><p>Then children started to disappear...</p><p>Why can't they have one evening of fun and relaxation...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale of a Video [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birthday Party and I'll skate if I want too...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's here. I've been putting it off so I posted chapter one. This will get me going... to complete it.</p><p>Boyd's story(and Alicia)</p><p>With this alternative universe, Alicia is still alive and in his life...</p><p>Will his new friends and pack be able to change the course of time...</p><p>What really happened to Alicia?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was packed. There were two birthday celebrations coinciding. One was for a young boy turning nine, the other was for Boyd’s sister, Alicia.</p><p>“There are so many kids here,” Stiles whined as he leaned against the wall to the skating rink.</p><p>It didn’t matter that Alicia would be starting middle school next year. </p><p>Roger, the birthday boy's party was being held on the far end of the rink, past all the lockers and bathrooms. </p><p>Alicia’s group was up front near the ‘dj’ booth and a small concession stand. </p><p>“Stiles, suck it up, I told you I'll teach you how to skate,” Erica laughed. She was in the rink spinning in circles in front of her friend. She had ear plugs in to help dampen the loud noises of children having fun and adults sitting around watching.</p><p>A couple older teens, who were coerced into coming with their younger siblings cheered behind Stiles. The brunette had won at air hockey.</p><p>“Ugh, Cora picked it up so fast, it’s not fair,” he pointed to his twin from another mother.</p><p>The born she-wolf was cackling as she sailed past them, one of the tallest people in the rink, surrounded by younger people.</p><p>Newly eleven year old Alicia whizzed by with a huge smile on her face. She was having a race with her two friends.</p><p>“Come on, do you want to go to the warm up newbie one,” Erica asked as she pointed back near the nine year old’s party.</p><p>“Hell no. Those are like six and seven year olds in there,” Stiles shook his head vigorously. </p><p>He walked in his skates to the opening and gripped the wall as he came onto the smooth tan surface. </p><p>Erica held the other hand and called out to Boyd who was watching his sister. The dark-skinned boy rolled over with ease. </p><p>The new shewolf pointed to Stiles' other side and grabbed the Spark’s left hand. Boyd peeled off Stiles’ right hand and wrapped it around his waist. “We won’t let you fall,” his voice cracked.</p><p>Boyd was hitting a growth spurt.</p><p>“Okay,” Stiles held on as his legs decided to shift like a drunk, going in all ways. He would have fallen flat on his ass without his friend’s help. </p><p>Cora flew by, backwards, waving at them.</p><p>Stiles flicked her off.</p><p>##</p><p>The parties were in full swing. Children on a sugar-high were running around as much as skating. </p><p>The two parties, along with others, merged into one huge fun evening.</p><p>“This is so much fun,” Alicia was smiling and taking a sip of her drink. She had insisted on a three-way cake: Red velvet, white and chocolate. </p><p>Boyd, Erica and Cora were sitting in a booth that had the mostly eaten birthday cake. Only the tail was left of the unicorn.</p><p>“I’m glad you are having fun,” Boyd replied, handing over some coins so his sister could play some games too.</p><p>Their parents left after the cutting of the cake, with promises they’d be back. Boyd hadn’t even asked why. The other parents were scattered around the rink. </p><p>His younger sister redid her ponytail before heading back out.</p><p>“I’m exhausted,” Boyd confessed.</p><p>Erica was rubbing her temples. Pieces of her blonde hair were haphazardly sticking out. It was the first time she’s in a large congested area that wasn’t pack. The new shewolf was a natural but still had a ways to go. She trained everyday and took her ‘schooling’ seriously. Boyd sat with her for most of them, though he couldn’t understand different scents and sounds from far away or even heartbeats.</p><p>“Is it too much for you Erica,” Cora asked.</p><p>Stiles topped off all their drinks from the pitcher on the table.</p><p>Boyd held back a yawn and sucked on his straw.</p><p>“Kind of. The sounds are like the thumping sound when you are at a concert… it’s there but it’s kind of muffled in the background. It’s all the scents. It’s just so many at once all mixing together. It’s kind of giving me a wolf migraine,” she confessed.</p><p>“Yeah, it gets some getting used to and sadly the only way is to throw yourself in it. You’ll thank me when we start back up at school. And everyone says high school is worse than middle school,” Cora shrugged. “How about you step outside and give yourself a break.”</p><p>Erica took a deep breath and agreed. She let her hands brush against them all as she left.</p><p>“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Boyd excused himself.</p><p>##</p><p>Boyd came back and stood by the booth surveying the busy place.</p><p>“What’s up,” Cora asked.</p><p>“Some mom can’t find her son. But there are so many kids here, I’m sure he’ll show up,” he replied. His shoulders sagged in relief when he saw Alicia over by the few arcade games with her friends.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. There are a lot of people here,” Stiles replied as he took a bite of unicorn tail. It was bright purple and it stained his lips.</p><p>The worried mother walked past them as she searched.</p><p>Boyd turned and they started to discuss their plans for the summer.</p><p>A couple of younger kids screamed near them, startling them. It seemed they were playing some sort of tag game. The skating rink was the ‘safe zone.’  </p><p>The place was packed like sardines. Stiles was convinced they were probably way over the limit.</p><p>A missing daughter was found coming out of the bathroom, and tugged her shirt down. </p><p>As she neared their booth, Cora inhaled. “Um, excuse me,” she grabbed her purse and chased after the younger girl.</p><p>The two boys watched as she approached the other girl and talked into her ear. The younger girl blinked and nodded. They both headed back to the bathrooms and Cora gave them a small smile.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” Boyd finally gasped. “Oh… okay.. Okay…”</p><p>Stiles started to laugh. “One day, that will be your sister.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Boyd laid his head on the table and moaned. </p><p>He sat up and looked around.</p><p>Panic settled in.</p><p>“Stiles, do you see Alicia anywhere,” Boyd jumped up and used his height to scan the crowds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Erica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erica is outside enjoying the fresh air when sometime catches her wolf ears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I broke this chapter into two parts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erica leaned back against the brick wall on the side of the building. Her only company was the large green dumpster at the other end.</p>
<p>She had unplugged her ears and closed her eyes. The lamppost in the parking lot flickered on, cascading a dim light down. Most of the cars were near the front door, though a few cars were scattered over the large lot. </p>
<p>Her headache was going away by the second as she closed her eyes and focused on centering herself.</p>
<p>A loud bang made her jump and was thankful she was by herself as her claws popped out. </p>
<p>“What the heck,” she said to herself as she retracted her claws. </p>
<p>Dusk was coming over the horizon. The bright pinks were shining over the trees behind the building. </p>
<p>She stopped by the dumpsters and spoke softly to herself, “Breath in… and out…”</p>
<p>The shewolf gagged for a moment at the overwhelming scents of decaying food and cleaning products escaping under the lid. </p>
<p>She filtered through the normal sounds of frogs chirping and branches from the trees brushing against each other. The sounds of cars off in the distance on the roadway. She focused on odd noises with her super hearing. </p>
<p>Then she heard it again. Muffled cries. She cocked her head. </p>
<p>She crept around the dumpster and got flushed against the wall again as she made it to the corner. The woods looked menacing as the last rays of sunshine tried to penetrate the forest. </p>
<p>The pavement had seen better days with cracks and small potholes.</p>
<p>She peeked around the corner for a second. </p>
<p>Once she was hidden again she took some deep breaths. </p>
<p>There was a small white van backed up to a doorway. The back doors were open on the vehicle. </p>
<p>She looked down to her nice jeans and sighed before falling to her hands and knees to sneak another look.</p>
<p>There were at least three men dressed in jeans and non-descript t-shirts. The sounds seemed to be coming from the van.</p>
<p>“Be quiet,” a man of average height snapped into the vehicle.</p>
<p>She covered her mouth as she gasped when another man came out of the back door of the rink. He had his hand on the back of a little boy’s neck. He looked like one of the birthday boy’s friends. A gun was pressed against his back.</p>
<p>“What the hell,” she whispered to herself. </p>
<p>One of the men’s partners came over and threatened the young boy before stuffing a cloth in the boy’s mouth and tying his hands behind his back. Then he tossed him in the van.</p>
<p>“How many more,” a rough-bearded man asked as stuck his head out the window on the driver’s side.</p>
<p>“We’ve got four, and Matt and Levi are bringing the last two,” a short man with dark piercing eyes replied.</p>
<p>Erica rolled back around and pulled up her phone texted the group chat, ‘sos, behind rink.’</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and prayed no one would see her as she peered around the corner and zoomed in and took some photos and a short video and sent them to Cora and Stiles. </p>
<p>She dialed a number and the man’s voice answered after one ring, “This is…”</p>
<p>“Sheriff, it’s Erica. I am at Skate it Off. Men are kidnapping children behind the building. Come now.” </p>
<p>“Erica….” </p>
<p>She hung up.</p>
<p>She looked again and growled. </p>
<p>Alicia was struggling and fighting with all her might. “Let me go,” she yelled out. The man dragging her out pressed a knife closer to her neck. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” he growled in a human voice.</p>
<p>“Shit…” Erica leapt up and did a full body shake. “Hell no…”</p>
<p>She took a step and walked into view.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know.</p>
<p>Cliffhanger...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where's Alicia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Erica is outside, the rest of them are inside looking for Boyd's missing sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter coincides with Erica's chapter(the previous one).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He, who gave no shits, Stiles, stood up on the booth seat to scan the crowd. </p>
<p>Boyd was over by the arcade, talking to her friends. They were pointing towards the bathrooms.</p>
<p>His eyes shifted over. </p>
<p>They couldn’t locate Alicia. </p>
<p>“Sir, you have to get down,” one of the few workers from the concession stand said from below his advantage point.</p>
<p>“My friend is missing, I am looking for her,” he replied as he made no movement to obey.</p>
<p>The older teenager shrugged, “Whatever,” he said more himself as he strolled away. </p>
<p>An adult woman with curly brown hair was shoving her way through the crowds, also scanning and calling out.</p>
<p>The name was lost by all the other noises. </p>
<p>There, he thinks he sees the back of her… “Was it light yellow or sunshine yellow…” he said as he made his way towards the lockers.</p>
<p>“Gregory, where are you,” the same woman he saw hollered as they passed one another. “This isn’t funny anymore.”</p>
<p>He was about to open his mouth when he reached the lockers when the young girl turned around.</p>
<p>No, he was wrong. He headed back to the booth by passing the dark hallway that led to the emergency door. He bumped into a built middle-aged man with a work uniform on coming out of the hallway. The uniform had a small tear in the shoulder. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Stiles said as he kept on going.</p>
<p>Boyd was pacing by the booth, “I’m going to check outside.”</p>
<p>Stiles nodded, “I’ll keep looking,” he stood back up on his seat and held his hand above his eyes as searched.</p>
<p>He was beginning to panic when Cora arrived back from the bathrooms. He didn’t need a nose to see his friend was in distress. Her eyes were shifty and her lips were pressed flat. </p>
<p>“Why are you standing on the seat,” she asked as she turned and leaned against the table.</p>
<p>“Alicia is up and missing, she wasn’t in the restroom with you was she,” he asked.</p>
<p>“No,” she chewed on her fingernail. “A mother came looking for her daughter… a friend of Alicia’s.”</p>
<p>Stiles stopped looking and glanced down to his ‘twin.’</p>
<p>“Can you smell her here?” Stiles asked.</p>
<p>“I can get pieces of her scent but there are so many it’s hard to pick them apart. I guess I can walk around and see if it smells stronger in one area,” Cora concluded.</p>
<p>Boyd jogged back over to them, “She isn’t out front.”</p>
<p>Stiles startled as his leg began to vibrate and went to pull it out.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, have you seen a little boy with a marvel t-shirt on and black hair,” the panicking mother inquired.</p>
<p>Stiles remembered the little boy. He liked the shirt.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, we haven’t,” the trio answered. </p>
<p>“He was over by the lockers one second and then he was just gone,” she said. “I’m going to make them call overhead.” and she hustled off towards the ‘DJ’ booth.</p>
<p>The lockers were next to the bathrooms next to the ‘employee only’ hallway.</p>
<p>He glanced back to his phone. “We got a text.” His phone vibrated again, indicating another message. </p>
<p>The other two pulled out their phones as Stiles read it. He didn’t need to see the pictures or video. </p>
<p>“Shit, we need to go,” he called out.</p>
<p>They all made their way towards the hallway. </p>
<p>There was an older man holding a small girl down the darkened hallway. At the end was a door.</p>
<p>Cora growled at the man’s muttering. </p>
<p>The man swung his arm towards them, a gun in his hand. It was the employee that Stiles had ran into earlier. </p>
<p>The she-wolf was there within a heartbeat, her hand wrapped around his wrist and applying supernatural strength to it.</p>
<p>“What the fuck,” the man cried out as the gun went off without a loud popping sound. </p>
<p>Boyd screamed as he clenched his thigh. </p>
<p>The noises within the building overpowered their confrontation. </p>
<p>The little girl sobbed and the man slammed her into the wall, knocking her out. </p>
<p>Stiles approached Boyd when they heard his sister scream, “Let me go,” through the cracked door. </p>
<p>Cora punched the adult in the face, knocking him out. “Watch him,” he said to Boyd. She checked the small victim. She was laying on the ground unconscious but breathing.</p>
<p>Boyd’s widen. “Leave me, I’ll be fine. Go,” he waved his other hand towards the door. </p>
<p>Stiles hesitated for a second before running towards the door. </p>
<p>The ‘twin’s’ burst through the door into the dusk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next is the confrontation. Will they be able to save them? Delay them?</p>
<p>*Today is my last day of my long weekend(aka mini vacation).*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three teens versus armed men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's about to get real.</p>
<p>Erica, along with Cora and Stiles takes on the kidnappers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay.</p>
<p>I rewrote this several times... then I had to edit it. So many what if's. I finally decided to settle on this scene.</p>
<p>Action! Action! Action!</p>
<p>A lot is happening simultaneously. </p>
<p>I hope I got it all covered...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man shoved Alicia into the back of the van, “Watch her, she’s feisty.” he told his partners.</p>
<p>“Alicia,” Erica yelled and started to run towards the van. </p>
<p>The driver pointed a gun out the window and shot at her before gunning it. </p>
<p>She ducked with her faster than normal reflexes as the bullet hit the concrete wall, sending dust off of it.</p>
<p>“We have to go,” Alicia’s kidnapper turned towards the cracked door. “Matt, hurry up.”</p>
<p>The burly man turned to run towards an idling navy blue sedan, which had been hidden by the van. </p>
<p>He yelped when Cora and Stiles charged out of the door. </p>
<p>Cora tackled the man and the kidnapper’s knife clattered to the ground.</p>
<p>Stiles ran after the van, with it’s doors still swinging open.</p>
<p>Alicia and a few other children chained against the walls with two men with guns pointing at them. Boyd’s sister was kicking and screaming through her gag as a red-headed man attached her handcuffs to the chains. A third man with a scar across his right cheek shot at Stiles before grabbing the handles and closing the doors.</p>
<p>Stiles cursed as he fell to his knees. </p>
<p>“Shit,” as the bullet whizzed by him. </p>
<p>Instead, he picked up the discarded knife as Cora and the kidnapper grappled.</p>
<p>He put a little spark behind his throw, making his aim true. The knife flew through the air and sunk into a tire, making it blow out.</p>
<p>The van rocked but didn’t stop. </p>
<p>Even his human ears could hear the children sobbing.</p>
<p>Erica twisted fast to intercept the speeding vehicle. </p>
<p>“Cora, Stiles,” Boyd hollered, “He’s getting---”</p>
<p>The man from inside stormed out of the building firing the gun at Cora, the bullet hitting her in the shoulder.</p>
<p>She screamed in pain, as the two kidnappers ran to the car. The one from inside held the unconscious girl.</p>
<p>They burnt rubber as they drove in the opposite direction of the van. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” Cora cried out as she staggered up and let her claws come out to dig out the bullet. </p>
<p>“They have that little girl,” she pointed to the retreating car.</p>
<p>Sirens were getting louder the closer they came. </p>
<p>Erica held up her palms and bulldozed into the side of the van as the same time the vehicle hit a pothole.</p>
<p>The van turned onto its side. Shots echoed within the over-turned white van. Muffled yells came from the van.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Stiles hesitated between the van and the car that was taking the corner fast. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and concentrated on a huge branch that dropped near the car, which swerved and dented the side of the car.  </p>
<p>Cora cursed as the bloody bullet landed on the ground and she sprinted after the car.</p>
<p>“I’ll try to keep up with it,” she called out. </p>
<p>The back doors of the van were slammed open by three adults. The unarmed man’s  left shoulder was bleeding.</p>
<p>Stiles’ attention was taken in by the children in the van. </p>
<p>There were children hanging from their arms as they dangled in the air. Other children were laying on the side that was on the ground. There was lots of crying and blood splattered everywhere.</p>
<p>A police car drove around the corner of the building and skidded to a stop by disabled van.</p>
<p>The armed men cursed as they made their way out of the van. </p>
<p>Shots rang out as Erica pushed Stiles to the ground. </p>
<p>He grunted as he hit the broken pavement. </p>
<p>At the same time, the three men ran into the woods.</p>
<p>Stiles smirked. They were out of sight but in his woods. He accepted Erica’s hand to get up.</p>
<p>Another cop car came into view, the sirens blaring. </p>
<p>Deputies had jumped out of the first car and shouted at the men running away before chasing them.</p>
<p>Stiles flicked his hands by his side and looked away from everyone as his eyes flashed. </p>
<p>A few seconds passed and screams came from the forest. </p>
<p>“Cora is chasing the damaged blue sedan. Kidnappers, one kid,” Erica’s voice was slightly higher than normal, pointing to the front of the building.</p>
<p>Stiles looked and saw one of Hale's cousins, a deputy, in the second car. She nodded and held a radio to her mouth.</p>
<p>“She’s calling it in,” Erica turned to tell Stiles. She closed her eyes and hummed. “Cora is still on track. I can feel her packbond but it’s getting further away.”</p>
<p>“Good, we need to attend---” he stopped talking as he saw the foot hitting the windshield. </p>
<p>The Sheriff jumped out of the car with his gun up and aiming towards the van. “Drop the weapons, hands up.”</p>
<p>One of the men up front shot at the Sheriff.</p>
<p>It was the last thing he did.</p>
<p>Stiles’ dad’s bullet hit it’s mark.</p>
<p>The other man who was crawling out of the van’s broken windshield cursed.</p>
<p>“Don’t shoot,” he screamed.</p>
<p>Stiles caught a glimpse of his dad as the Sheriff approached the vehicle and dragged the other man out.</p>
<p>“The kids,” Erica opened the other door that closed due to gravity. </p>
<p>“It’s okay now,” Stiles said in a calm voice despite his racing heart. </p>
<p>Alicia sagged when she saw them. She was one of the children dangling.  <br/>Sirens could be heard and Stiles looked out the broken window and saw a firetruck and two ambulances come into view.</p>
<p>“Let’s see if we can get these chains free,” Erica made an effort to ‘struggle’ with the chains bolted to the side of the van and ‘breaking’ it.</p>
<p>Stiles helped pull the chain free and the children laying on the ground, still handcuffed but able to get out of the van with assistance. </p>
<p>Erica did the same thing with the other chain. One of the children, a girl around Alicia’s age dropped like a sack. Erica strained but could hear a faint heartbeat as blood sprouted out of the wound. </p>
<p>As the children were being corralled away from the van, a newly arrived deputy came over with two paramedics to asset them. Some of the children were banged up. </p>
<p>The girl with the wound had been shot. The bullet exited from her side and lodged into the wall of the van. </p>
<p>They hurried her off on a stretcher. </p>
<p>“Sheriff,” one of the deputies coming out of the forest with an injured suspect, “we got two of them. The third one looks like they had a fight with some branches and vines and lost. Pretty sure his leg is broken.”</p>
<p>“We left him there. I’ll take you back after I dropped this one off,” Deputy Tara replied as she followed her partner to their car.</p>
<p>She was one of Stiles’ favorites.</p>
<p>“Son,” John came over and hugged him. “I’m glad you are okay, but you almost gave me a heart attack.”</p>
<p>“I was just doing what needed to be done, have they caught the other car yet,” he asked.</p>
<p>Stiles’ dad shrugged in answer. </p>
<p>“Where’s Boyd,” Alicia asked after the deputy removed the handcuffs.</p>
<p>Stiles stilled and gasped. </p>
<p>“Um, dad, we need a paramedic. Boyd’s been shot in the leg.”</p>
<p>Before he could further speak, Erica followed by Alicia were running to the back door.</p>
<p>“We need to contain the scene, Stiles, we’ll need statements later,” John shifted back into Sheriff mode and started to bark out orders.</p>
<p>The commotion finally gained the attention of the people inside. Stiles was in awe as his dad took control like an Alpha.</p>
<p>He couldn’t be prouder of him at that moment.</p>
<p>He might have been only human, but his dad was a badass too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the most part, a successful rescue. Cora is still in hot pursuit of the others. </p>
<p>Let me know if I missed anything. </p>
<p>Next up...</p>
<p>Will the other kidnappers be stopped? </p>
<p>P.S. At first the kidnappers were all going to get away. Stiles was going to be knocked out(thus no spark) and Cora be shot up pretty badly. Erica would be to busy digging out bullets to stop the van. But alas, I couldn't do that to them or you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old Mill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Stiles catch up with Cora and find out more of the kidnappers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a day late and I'm sorry. <br/>I couldn't get my thoughts in order.<br/>Also, though we get some answers, more questions come up. <br/>Cliffhanger alert...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erica paced back and forth, chewing on her fingernails.</p>
<p>Stiles was a cool cucumber on the outside, but anxious on the inside. His training as a left-hand helped him compartmentalize his emotions.</p>
<p>Skate-Off was still swarming with police though the kidnapped children along with Boyd had been carted off to the hospital. Erica and Stiles were up front waiting for their rides.</p>
<p>The skating rink had been closed down, the parties coming to an abrupt end. There were two officers who were taking down names and contact information as parents left with their children. </p>
<p>His eyes lit up when he saw his mate’s pulsing thread that connected them grow brighter as he got closer. He seldomly hyper focused on it as the years have passed.</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Peter called out and opened his arms and the younger man ran into them.</p>
<p>He threw his nose into Peter’s neck and breathed in his mate’s scent. It reminded him of old books and pine trees. He might not be a wolf, but the habits were ingrained in him now.</p>
<p>“Come on, we have a job to do,” Peter guided him towards Erica. He was wearing a pair of dark fitting jeans with a classic black v-neck.</p>
<p>“Erica,” the older wolf veered over to her and let her embrace him on the other side. “You’ve done a fantastic job. You saved those children. Derek is coming to pick you up and take you to the hospital.” Peter said in a soothing voice as he rubbed his hand up and down Erica’s arm.</p>
<p>She sniffled and nodded against his chest.</p>
<p>“Good,” he ruffled her hair, “Look here he comes.”</p>
<p>Derek was driving a scuffed up SUV. The paint was chipping away from it. There were a few rusty spots on the bottom of the doors. It was missing a hubcap too. Rays of the setting sun reflected off the tinted windows. </p>
<p>Peter’s nephew jumped out with it still running. “Keep us updated,” he said as he took Peter’s car keys.</p>
<p>“We will,” Stiles straightened up and rotated his shoulders. “Catwoman,” Stiles nickname for Erica as he called out to her, “You are awesome.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, batman. Um, bring them back safe” she blinked her tears away. </p>
<p>Erica left with Derek as Stiles got into the junker with Peter.</p>
<p>##</p>
<p>Cora was panting as she leaned against the old brick wall of an abandoned building.</p>
<p>If it wasn’t for her super sniffer, she would have lost the car like the police.</p>
<p>The sirens had grown further away as she followed the getaway car on four paws. </p>
<p>She wished she could change back but she had no clothes and it was easier to be stealthy in wolf form. People wouldn’t think it odd that an oversized dog was wandering around.</p>
<p>A naked preteen would definitely get unwanted attention. </p>
<p>Old Mill was on the outskirts of town, an abandoned warehouse district. There was nothing else on this side. The woods at the back were actually considered to be in the next county.</p>
<p>The sedan clonked it’s way and parked near a building that lined up against a corpse of woods. </p>
<p>The man she fought limped out of the car as his partner pulled out the child. Her legs and wrists were tied up and a gag was in mouth.</p>
<p>She was wiggling and squirming. Cora could hear her muffled yells but she stayed put. She wanted to charge in but she knew that wasn’t safe. </p>
<p>She stayed hidden and closed her eyes and concentrated on her packbonds. In particular, two of them… Peter and her best friend, Stiles.</p>
<p>Peter was the best tracker and Stiles wasn’t far behind. </p>
<p>She heard more noises when they opened a door and went in. </p>
<p>Sliding down, she laid there with her muzzle over her two outstretched front paws. </p>
<p>There were only an hour or so the rays of sun would be replaced by the waning moon. </p>
<p>The driver came back out a few minutes later and moved the car around the side of the building.</p>
<p>She’ll stay out of sight and guard the location.</p>
<p>She could stake out the building as she waited for backup. </p>
<p>##</p>
<p>Stiles let his packbond between him and his soul twin light up as Peter tracked his niece. The window was down as he followed her scent through the streets. </p>
<p>Stiles had discovered during one of his meditations at the Nemeton, if he focused he could see the packbonds as well as feel them. </p>
<p>They weren’t like the one connecting him and his mate. Each one felt and looked different. Some were similar but he could distinguish between them. </p>
<p>He and Cora’s gave off a playful feel to it but strong like titanium. </p>
<p>“Should have guessed this section of town,” Stiles grumbled. A few lamp posts had flickered on. </p>
<p>They had passed a few police cruisers as they followed the third left-hand. </p>
<p>They left the SUV at the entrance of the part of town known as Old Mill and went by foot. Stiles grabbed a sundress for his friend.</p>
<p>They found her in wolf form and fluidly shifted, “Thanks,” she took the red and white sundress and slipped it on.</p>
<p>“So, what have you scooted out,” Peter asked.</p>
<p>Cora had found a dirty broken window on the backside of the building. It was by a large warehouse door that the car had gone through. She saw a few cars and vans inside. </p>
<p>“There are two men patrolling around the building,” she added. </p>
<p>Both men had semi-automatic rifles and dressed in black clothes and combat boots. A walkie clicked on as someone checked in on the one they were nearby. </p>
<p>Stiles focused inside of his Spark to make the patrolmen misdirect their sight on them. </p>
<p>They creep up a rickety rusty fire escape.  The painted closed window was easily broken to slip through it. </p>
<p>“There is a lot of activity downstairs,” Peter whispered to his mate. They ducked down and made their way out of the door and down the carpeted hallway. There passed a few other doors. Nor Peter or Cora could hear anything behind them. Stiles couldn’t sense anything. There was a small wooden half wall about fifty feet long that ended at some old red metal stairs. </p>
<p>They peeked over.</p>
<p>The sight wasn’t good.</p>
<p>There were around a dozen men milling around and in the middle of the large room were children in cages. The oldest appeared to be around ten, the youngest was a little toddler who was being carried around by one of the men. </p>
<p>The children’s clothes seemed clean overall. </p>
<p>There were a few fans hanging from the high ceilings turned on. The only purpose they did was stir up the dust and move the warm area around.</p>
<p>“I have an idea,” Stiles whispered and headed back and checked in the empty offices.</p>
<p>“Collins promised at least six,” a man with a trimmed beard and slicked shiny black hair yelled. </p>
<p>Cora and Peter sat behind the wall and listened. </p>
<p>The she-wolf peeked over when she heard the distinctive click of a safety being turned off of a gun.</p>
<p>The man, who appeared to be in charge, shot the one that attacked Cora in between the eyes.</p>
<p>The children cried out and tried to back up as much as they could, covering their heads with their hands. </p>
<p>“Incompetent. So, now the cops are out looking for you,” he shouted at the other man who had nabbed the young girl.</p>
<p>The other man nodded. “Well, get rid of the car. Drive it out of town and set it on fire,” he pointed to the doorway were the cars.</p>
<p>The driver scurried away as the boss man yelled for clean up and kicked the dead body beside him. </p>
<p>Stiles crawled back to them with a screwdriver. “Here, use this to put a hole in the wall.” </p>
<p>Peter grinned and took the Philips and drove the star-tip into the drywall poking a few holes to peer through.</p>
<p>A foot hit the metal step as it groaned under the body.</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes flashed blue and waved for them to go back to the room.</p>
<p>Stiles believed that the two men who came up wouldn’t want to come into their room. They both passed by without a thought talking about a man named Victor and his shipment coming in later tonight.</p>
<p>“We assume shipment means more children,” Cora whispered. </p>
<p>Stiles nodded. </p>
<p>The men walked by them again a few minutes later, “The auction is tomorrow night. I hope Victor has better luck than Matt and Greg.” </p>
<p>“Yay, I’m afraid what the bossman would do…” one of the men replied.</p>
<p>They waited a few more minutes. </p>
<p>“Let me see your phone. I’m going to call Talia and your dad.” Peter held his hand out, “We are going to need all the help we can get.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These men chose the wrong county to set up shop.</p>
<p>Up next, what are they going to do about the upcoming auction? Wait it out or go in and save the children now...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's bigger than...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio discuss the phone calls. </p>
<p>Some answers come out which leads to more...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I'm a day late.</p>
<p>It was Easter and I had to work. I was beyond exhausted. Thank goodness I'm off for two days. </p>
<p>This was suppose to be a quick story, but this kidnapping case has broken wide open.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter leaned against the wall after the phone calls. It was bigger than anyone had thought.</p>
<p>And he was pissed.</p>
<p>He, they, should have had an inkling. </p>
<p>“Peter,” Stiles crouched down in front of his mate. “Chill the fuck out, dude.”</p>
<p>Peter snapped out of his self-loathing and glared at his mate. “Don’t call me dude.”</p>
<p>His mate smiled and it reminded him that the younger man is starting to grow up. The boyish cheeks were more defined and his shoulders were beginning to broaden. </p>
<p>He is cute now, but no doubt he will turn into a stunning, handsome man.</p>
<p>“We can’t know everything,” Cora stated bluntly. </p>
<p>Peter sighed. </p>
<p>Fucking humans.</p>
<p>“The main thing is we now know and what are we going to do about it,” Stiles added. </p>
<p>Talia was setting up a unofficial base at the house. They had better security than anywhere else.</p>
<p>It was the Sheriff that really filled them to the extent of this operation.</p>
<p>“So, let’s go over the fact we are aware of now,” Stiles stood up and stretched, his shirt showcasing his mid-drift for a section. “Mama Hale has Danny on the searches, now we have a few names. I’m confident he’ll dig up more now that we have a direction.”</p>
<p>The upcoming child auction was being held at the warehouse. They were waiting on a man named Victor and his ‘supply’. Boyd came through with a wealth of inside info. Luckily, he was discharged shortly after going to the hospital. The bullet wasn’t stuck in him so he just needed some stitches and his bloodwork came back fine. He and his sister, who was also discharged, headed to the Hales, since they couldn’t locate their parents. He’d be on crutches until he was healed.</p>
<p>Boyd had smeared his blood everywhere and pretended to have fainted after he was shot. It worked out well for him and his safety.</p>
<p>A skate-it off worker came and instead of running for help, he smacked Matt, the kidnapper around until he woke up. </p>
<p>They had a heated argument about everything going to shit and they’d have their balls handed to them if this wasn’t successful. </p>
<p>The employee spat it was good it was his last day anyways. He had only gotten a job there to run things from the inside. </p>
<p>They named a few other names and the employee said to take the girl and run. He’d try to hold off the clusterfuck about to go down.</p>
<p>“Okay, so this was a setup. They knew of the two parties being set up on the same day. They used the chaos to pick off children,” Cora paced back and forth in the room.</p>
<p>Stiles was thankful that Alanna taught him about soundproofing. She told him, it was always good to know, with prying werewolf ears nearby. </p>
<p>Talia was going to organize a small group to come and patrol the warehouse area. People don’t look twice when it is just some ‘dogs’ wandering around. </p>
<p>“Dad said there was a leak at the station,” Stiles added. “So, there is at least one officer in on this…” His scent soured and then turned to acid.</p>
<p>“Do we have any suspects of who,” Cora inquired. </p>
<p>“Yes, your father said he had a plan and left it at that,” Peter added. “I trust your father and his instincts. He would make a magnificent wolf if he ever took the bite.”</p>
<p>John liked and wanted to stay human. Only in a dire situation would he want the bite. </p>
<p>Stiles smiled at the compliment. His dad stood for justice. Since, so far this involves just humans and nothing supernatural, it’s more in the Sheriff’s field.</p>
<p>The two wolves froze and tilted their heads towards the door. </p>
<p>“There’s a commotion downstairs,” Peter replied. </p>
<p>The three of them crept back to their previous spots and peered through the holes.</p>
<p>The children were still in cages, frightened but overall not harmed.</p>
<p>“We can’t afford anymore fuck-ups,” the burly bossman hollared. </p>
<p>“We are working with what we got,” a slim man shook in front of the angry man. </p>
<p>The leader took a few deep breaths. “Okay, do what you can. Victor is due back anytime. When he and his group arrive, I’ll send them to you to help get everything ready for tomorrow. We have some high-rollers coming in here. We need to impress them. Also, the merchandise needs to be cleaned up and dressed better. You still have the tranq’s.”</p>
<p>The slim man nodded. </p>
<p>“Good, be off with you,” he shooed him away.</p>
<p>He turned around when a loud bang sounded off to the side.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here,” he snapped as he spun around.</p>
<p>“Sheriff asked if anyone had patrolled this area yet and I volunteered. I sent my partner on the other side. Just keep it down for about twenty minutes and we’ll clear the area,” a deep-voiced said.</p>
<p>Stiles stilled.</p>
<p>He mumbled a few words and stood up for a better view. </p>
<p>The mystery man walked into view. </p>
<p>Stiles gasped.</p>
<p>The children started to cry out for help. A man with a rod banged it against the cage and told them to quiet down.</p>
<p>Cora tugged on his pant legs, “Is it safe to take a picture,” she handed him her phone.</p>
<p>Stiles shook his head out of surprise and took the phone.</p>
<p>“Good. Keep the Sheriff off our backs. Also, I sent Matt to dispose of the car, right outside of county lines,” the bossman said.</p>
<p>“Great, my partner and I will head over in that direction, next.” The older man with spots of grey replied. </p>
<p>“Your partner is still dense about all of this,” the bossman asked and crossed his arms. “This deal is worth millions, Miller.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s clueless.  I’ll dispose of him if it changes. Don’t worry, Damion, we are this close.” the officer squeezed the leader’s name. “Then onto the next place.”</p>
<p>The boss, Damion, nodded and sagged. “Good.”</p>
<p>The betrayer left soon afterwards.</p>
<p>The trio went back to their ‘room.’</p>
<p>“Shit,” Stiles punched the wall and cried out, holding his fist to his chest. “That hurt.”</p>
<p>It healed with a few muttered words and he flexed his hand.</p>
<p>“Well, kudos to your dad, his plan worked,” Peter smiled and was impressed by the older human.</p>
<p>“I need to call my dad and Danny,” Stiles sat on top of the dusty desk. “It sounds like at least Officer Miller and this Damion have worked together before.”</p>
<p>Cora asked if she knew who the traitor was and Stiles nodded, “Yeah. He started about eight months ago. He transferred from some place in Idaho. He kind of reminded me of a cool hip father. He told me once he had two of his own kids but lost them when they were young…”</p>
<p>Peter growled.</p>
<p>Stiles hit the speed dial and let it ring.</p>
<p>This was organized and not their first time doing this.</p>
<p>But, if the trio has anything do with it… this will be there last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was hard to write... as I suppose the ones following will be too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Research and Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to regroup and research...</p>
<p>then plan an attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp, this is more of a filler than anything. I rewrote it and let it sit for a few days. Sorry for the delay. </p>
<p>I'm kind of at a standstill. I know how it's going to end... it's the middle of it I can't get straight in my head.</p>
<p>I did bring in (back) some minor characters in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alanna along with Claudia and Gabe showed up a few hours later. </p>
<p>The shewolf hugged her son and rubbed her cheek against Stiles. “My sweet amazing boy,” she hummed. “You three need to head back the base to come up with a plan.”</p>
<p>Gabe smacked at Cora’s hand as she tried to dive for his bag of Doritos. “No. Bad dog.”</p>
<p>Stiles let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Those are for us,” the other Hale smirked. </p>
<p>The brilliant emissary took her student to set up a few wards for soundproofing, protection and a few other things. She praised him for what he had done with his spark and explained how to improve and how to do it. </p>
<p>The auction wouldn’t happen until the following night and they needed to gather all the information and come up with a plan that involved the sheriff and his most trusted officers.</p>
<p>“Galia and Joseph are cooking up a storm,” Claudia informed him. “You know he’ll need to eat and replenish his energy before coming back.”</p>
<p>“Also, Alanna suggested I visit Nemmy before coming back,” Stiles yawned as he came back into the door.</p>
<p>Stiles’ relationship with the magical tree was strong. The little saplings are now around three feet in height. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them walked past a few wolves who were in the woods and surrounding district patrolling as they made their junker.</p>
<p>#####</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why all three of us had to leave,” Cora tapped her fingers against the table.</p>
<p>An savory and sweet aroma filled the room.</p>
<p>Her mother pushed her black ponytail behind her shoulder and crossed her arms. “The others are capable of a stake-out. We need the three of you rested up before the big take-down. ”</p>
<p>Peter grind his teeth but didn’t disagree. “We don’t need you falling over asleep or worse off, doing something stupid because you’re tired.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Cora. How mad would you be if you slept through the take-down tomorrow.” Stiles said after he swallowed his forkful of mashed potatoes. </p>
<p>The young spark was ravished and hadn’t realized it until his Galia, the right-hand, placed a plate in front of him.</p>
<p>“Stiles you could have sparked us awake,” Cora sighed and her voice faltered. She hyper focused on the table in front of her. It was covered in maps and papers.</p>
<p>The Alpha tilted her head slightly and waited.</p>
<p>“You know Stiles can’t keep it up 24-7. He’s great. But he needs to replenish his energy. Plus, we all agreed he should visit the Nematon before we head back out. We need to be on our A-game,” Peter added as he shifted around to look at another map. </p>
<p>His light grey t-shirt clung to his torso.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just I feel so bad. Those kids aren’t much younger than us and we are keeping them caged up…” Cora sighed. “I understand why… it just sucks.”</p>
<p>Her father walked up and hugged her from behind, rubbing his chin on top of her head. “You’re a good daughter and left-hand. But you have a pack and alliances. Just because the rest of us aren’t left-hands, doesn’t mean we aren’t capable or willing to go to lengths to protect those we care for too.”</p>
<p>Cora nodded and breathed in her father’s soothing scent. It reminded her of chamomile tea. </p>
<p>The wolves’ attention shifted towards the front door a second before it rang.</p>
<p>“Danny’s here…” Stiles sipped his water.</p>
<p>The older teen came in along with Derek and Laura. They had just come from the Sheriff’s office. </p>
<p>Stiles’ dad couldn’t leave but he was communicating with the pack.</p>
<p>“Well, we have good and bad news,” Danny prompted as he laid his laptop onto the table. </p>
<p>Derek and Laura shared a solemn expression.</p>
<p>Peter spoke up. “Always better to start with the bad and end on a good note.”</p>
<p>“The FBI has to be called in…” Derek growled lowly.</p>
<p>The others swore. They were hoping to nip this in the bud before it exploded with mundanes.</p>
<p>Danny sighed and shifted in his seat. “Good news… if you can call this good news… I found a lot of shit already on Officer Miller. Now, we have a lead, I have been able to retrace his steps… some in the not so legal ways.”</p>
<p>Laura’s eyes flashed and her claws pierced her palms.</p>
<p>The human computer whiz waited for Laura to gain control again before he continued.</p>
<p>It was an organized human trafficking ring. He was still researching, but it seemed very likely, Officer Miller was brought into the fold when he sold his own two children. He was recruited afterwards and has been with the group since then. </p>
<p>Their mother was never in the picture.</p>
<p>Stiles sipped on his ice tea before he replied, “I can help you with research.”</p>
<p>“Great, we’ll start with the previous town Officer Miller lived in. A place called Springdale located in Utah,” Danny smiled.</p>
<p>Stiles nodded with his mouth full. </p>
<p>“I’ll help Peter go over the Olde Mill district,” Cora dug into a slice of her dad’s homemade triple chocolate cake.</p>
<p>“Okay, but only for an hour. Then we are going to take a nap and go back at it later,” Peter ordered. </p>
<p>They all agreed. </p>
<p>“Derek and Laura, you can help us set up patrols,” Talia replied.</p>
<p>The group settled down and got to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here's a question.</p>
<p>Should I bring a supernatural element to the ring? I have two versions in my head. One involves a supernatural (either in employment and/or being sold).  The second version is this sick group of trafficking is straight up humans.</p>
<p>Regardless, next chapter Victor and his supply will be arriving. Also, a check in with Boyd and Erica.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Plan to Destory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are switching shifts for nighttime.</p><p>Victor and his group have finally arrived with their kidnapped children.</p><p>It isn't all good news.</p><p>Danny (and Stiles) are busy with the background check on Officer Miller</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER! PLEASE READ!</p><p>*There is talk of child death in this chapter* (I'll explain in end notes, if you need to know beforehand).</p><p>It was hard to write. </p><p>Also, I'm sorry, I'm late. I finally got a day off work to (make myself) finish this chapter.</p><p>But, it will be extra long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you’d be okay…” Talia was speaking to Matt as Stiles wandered into the living room. </p><p>Peter was still asleep and his bladder had woken him up.</p><p>“What’s up,” he stretched and yawned.</p><p>“Matt has volunteered for the night shift along with Val,” the Alpha replied.</p><p>The older man sighed and smiled at Stiles before facing his sister. He looked like his brother, Peter, but had broader shoulders and his face was a bit more filled out.</p><p>“Yes. I’m sure. I can’t stop thinking… what if one of those poor kids were one of my own,” Matt replied as he hiked a Frozen bookbag up his shoulder.  </p><p>Stiles recognized it as his eldest daughter’s.</p><p>Val was one of the numerous cousins that lived with her family on the edge of town. Her son was about to enter his senior year.</p><p>Talia sagged and sighed deeply. “Yeah. I get it. Okay… but call if you…”</p><p>“We’ll be fine. Peter and the others need their sleep and time to prepare,” Matt added. </p><p>Matt was leaving to overlap and cover for the trio currently watching from inside the warehouse.</p><p>Talia updated Stiles that the criminals were down to a skeleton crew setting up a stage with chairs and such for the auction the following day. There was a room set up with cots where they were sleeping. </p><p>“You sure we can’t just take them out now,” Stiles cracked his knuckles as he plopped down onto the couch. </p><p>“Your dad and I had a long talk earlier, while you all were sleeping. Despite wanting to go in under the cover of the night… We are in agreement that this might be one of the only times we can capture the big players,” the Mayor replied. “Trust me. I want to go claw them to pieces. And to think they can do it in MY town. It really sets my Alpha in a rage. But, we have to look at the big picture.” She paced back and forth and then sat in the recliner.</p><p>Peter waltzed into the living room with a mumble and collapsed on the couch next to Stiles. The young Spark yelped as the older wolf dragged him into his lap and stuck his nose into the crease of his neck.</p><p>“Wolf not happy, you weren’t there when I woke up…” the older man remarked and relaxed against the back of the couch.</p><p>Stiles petted his arm, “I didn’t want to wake you.” </p><p>His mate sighed and his jaw cracked as he yawned. He glanced at the huge black and white clock on the wall. It was nearing eleven o’clock at night. </p><p>“So, is Danny still here,” Stiles turned back to his mate’s sister.</p><p>“Yeah. He ate a snack and took a nap. He’s in the study attached to the library. He was like a child in a candy store when I showed him the upgrades,” a genuine smile took over her face.</p><p>Peter chuckled, “Hope you know, he’ll never leave now.”</p><p>They had changed one of their studies into a computer room. One wall is covered with monitors. There was a large circular table in the middle of the room and there were bookcases by the only door.. There were no windows and Alanna had set it up with the best magical security.</p><p>“Well, I better head off to see what he needs me to help him with,” Stiles pried himself free from his mate and faced him. “Come find me later.” He leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before he ran off down the hallway.</p><p>They hadn’t gone further than a few kisses.</p><p>Peter stood up and twisted his body left to right and clapped. “Okay, catch me up and let’s go over the plan.”</p><p>Talia smiled and joined her brother in the dining room. It had the largest table in the house. Large enough to fit twenty people easily. </p><p>##</p><p>Claudia and the other two came home a little after one in the morning with news that Victor had finally arrived with his ‘shipment.’ </p><p>“He arrived right before we left, it’s why we are late,” Alanna mentioned as she headed off to the kitchen. Peter saw his mate’s mentor clenching her fists as she walked away.</p><p>Stiles’ mother’s eyes were red-rimmed. Gabe was the one who started the news.</p><p>“We counted six children. I’d say… the youngest were around four and the oldest child was maybe around ten,” Gabe began. He took over the same spot Talia paced and did the same thing. </p><p>“One of the children died,” Gabe whispered. He held his hand over his mouth and paused.</p><p>Talia’s eyes turned red and Peter claws came out and he growled. </p><p>“They…” Gabe blinked back tears and swallowed and began to walk back and forth again. “It wasn’t one of the children there. Victor, who was dressed in all black with legit black eyeliner… he talked like it was a…” </p><p>“--- he didn’t care,” Claudia seethed and took over for Gabriel. The younger wolf sat down in the other recliner and spread his legs, his head hanging down. </p><p>Claudia continued. Her voice was quiet but fierce. “Like, it was an inconvenience. They were late coming back with their products… he fu-- he called those babies products…”</p><p>The emissary came back and stopped Claudia. She placed a hand on the shewolf’s shoulder and handed her a flowery scented tea, “Here drink this.”</p><p>The shewolf nodded in her thanks and took a seat in a brown loveseat.</p><p>The emissary turned to face the group, “They had seven children. But one of them died in transit. According to Victor, one of the younger children started to seizure and instead of getting help… they....”</p><p>Alanna closed her eyes and took a breath.</p><p>“Boss asked what they did… and Victor stated they made sure there wasn’t a witness left behind. They pulled off the road for about thirty minutes and tossed it into the woods so ‘animals’ can eat it.”</p><p>Peter growled and jumped up, his eyes electric blue.</p><p>Claudia rested her hand on her son’s mate’s arm. “I called John. I told him… we’d drive it and try to find him or her… and call it into the police. There are only so many roads that are wooded that lead into Beacon Hills… in fact only one main one.”</p><p>Talia was shaking in her seat…. Seething with rage. “I’ll come with… Peter… you stay here and work with Cora over the plans.”</p><p>Peter turned to protest but shut his mouth when he saw the glowing red eyes of his sister, his Alpha.</p><p>He titled his head in submission. </p><p>“I’ll come too, I’ve got a good nose and I might have… um.. I snuck into the van Victor had used and got a good whiff,” Gabe replied.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go,” Talia got up but Peter pointed out she was dressed in red silk pjs and suggested better clothes. </p><p>She threw her hands in the air and jogged off to her rooms as her husband passed by and looked at her and turned to the rest of the group.</p><p>“I’ll drive,” he stated. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt. </p><p>No one questioned it.</p><p>“I’m going to check on my son before we leave,” Claudia stood up and wiped her eyes. “I need to hug him.”</p><p>“I’ll come with… then I’ll wake up Cora,” Peter placed his hand in between the shewolf’s shoulders and lead her down the hall.</p><p>#####</p><p>Danny and Stiles were hyper-focused when his mother and mate walked in. He did a double take when he saw the red-rimmed eyes of his mom and he went to the furthest worst thought.</p><p>“Is dad dead,” He choked. </p><p>The shewolf shook her head no and opened her arms for her son. </p><p>Stiles wrapped himself around his mother. It was a deep fear, losing his human dad in the line of work. But he understands his dad’s decision about staying human. Just in the worst case scenarios will he want the bite.</p><p>“No, but…” Claudia squeezed her son and rubbed her nose on his neck. “A child has died and… long story short, a few of us are going out to find it. Peter is going to stay behind and we’ll be just a phone call away.”</p><p>Stiles gasped but didn’t say anything.  He’ll get the story from Peter. He didn’t need to have a wolf nose to know that his mate was on edge. </p><p>The born wolf had laser sharp eyes and clenching and un-clenching his fists. A low growl escaped him. </p><p>Danny spun around in his computer chair, unaware of what had just transpired.</p><p>“Peter, good you’re here. Come look at what Stiles and I have uncovered so far,” the square-jawed handsome young man waved over the wolf. </p><p>Peter took a deep breath and let his face relax before prowling further into the room. “I hope you’ve found more information.”</p><p>“We did,” Stiles said as he tapped his mother on the back, “Mom, human here. I need to breathe.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” she released him.</p><p>Stiles smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers. “Don’t ever be sorry. I move my mom hugs. They are the best.”</p><p>Claudia shoulders sagged. “I hear Talia calling, I better head off. We’ll see you later.”</p><p>They said their goodbyes.</p><p>Danny and Stiles had been backtracking and doing a thorough background check on Officer Miller.</p><p>And it was a lot. </p><p>“The group themselves are good at covering their tracks. But I found them on the black web. It seems they have had their hands in human trafficking for a long time,” Danny typed away and a couple of the screens on the wall flickered to life.</p><p>“You see here…” Danny began.</p><p>Stiles and Danny had a full background on Officer Miller and it wasn’t good. As a juvenile he was a suspect in a murder of a childhood friend of his but he was found not guilty. </p><p>“They didn’t have enough evidence, but I can tell you he did it.” Stiles added. “The whole investigation was botched. But that’s neither here nor there…”</p><p>He had a record as a juvy but it had been expunged. </p><p>“There were allegations he used his power of authority to… force women…” Stiles gulped. “Anyways, he kept moving around and his offenses were looked over. He’s a smooth talker.”</p><p>Officer Miller met his wife in his mid-twenties, got married and had two children. He was working as a bouncer part-time as well as a police officer when his children and wife disappeared. </p><p>“We did some digging,” Danny typed away on the keyboard. “He had a large insurance out on his wife. Typical. The marriage was crumbling and it seems he convinced the police that his wife took off with the children.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Stiles coughed into his hand. </p><p>“There is no more record of them. Now, we know the children have been sold. I think he killed his wife or had a hand in it. He was able to claim the insurance after she didn’t surface after an allotted time.”</p><p>Peter crossed his arms.</p><p>“Now, I was able to trace him and it seems he had met Damion about two years prior. I am still sifting through it all, but it seems Officer Miller was a corrupted officer even before the trafficking.”</p><p>Danny whirled around and made eye contact with the older wolf. “Now, I can tell you. He wasn’t coerced into selling his kids, see here,” he spun his chair and type a few things and the screen in front center, the biggest one, lit up with a text line conversation. “Here is where he was asking Damien how much he could get for the kids…”</p><p>Peter’s claws came out and his growl was deep and threatening.</p><p>“How did the Sheriff’s background not know any of this,” Peter asked instead.</p><p>“His record was ‘cleaned up’ after he met Damien,” Danny replied. “I mean most wouldn’t find the truth beforehand, but I’m not most people.” </p><p>Danny grinned, “Don’t worry, the FBI will have all this.”</p><p>They discussed a few more things they’ve uncovered before Peter left them to do their research to wake his niece and start the plan the next evening.</p><p>The pack wouldn’t be seen, only those members who are already members of the force. The rest of them would stay out of sight and pick off any runners.</p><p>Cora and Peter were going over who and when and where their packmates and themselves would be located.</p><p>It was around four in the morning the others stumbled back in, torn clothes and worn out.</p><p>“We found the little girl. Her little yellow dress could be seen from the road.”</p><p>John called it in, stated he received an anonymous phone call about it. </p><p>Now it’s time to end them… frankly the pack would be okay if that meant in death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A child in Victor's 'shipment' had a seizure and he killed the child. Then he tossed them into the woods off the side of the road.</p><p>Next up, it's the day of the auction. There will be scrambling getting everything ready for the raid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nemmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles, along with Boyd and Cora go visit the Nemeton.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick short chapter... but I'll be posting three chapters back to back to make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wish I could be more helpful,” Boyd settled on the wicket chair on the wrap-around porch of the Hale Manor.</p>
<p>It was the final hours before the raid.</p>
<p>Alicia had to stay at the hospital and she sent her ‘annoying’ brother away. She wanted time to sleep and Erica dragged her best friend back to the Hales.</p>
<p>“You can come with us to visit Nemmy,” Stiles offered up. He was dressed in a pair of loose grey pants and one of Peter’s dark v-neck shirts hung off his shoulders. </p>
<p>The other gave a small smile and accepted the offer.</p>
<p>Boyd and Cora went along with Stiles into the woods.</p>
<p>Erica stayed back because she wanted to be part of the patrol during the take-down that evening.</p>
<p>As they trekked further into the forest, Boyd was updating them about his sister; their parents were being held up at the sheriff’s station being interviewed. </p>
<p>“I mean, I understand they want to talk to my parents. They conveniently left us right before the kidnappings went down…” Boyd sighed and his shoulders sagged as he walked with his friends.</p>
<p>“Do you think…” Cora edged.</p>
<p>“My parents…” Boyd gazed off into the woods. “It’s not the first or last time they’ve pulled a stunt like this…”</p>
<p>The breeze was warm against their skin and birds were singing a happy song on the tree branches.</p>
<p>“My parents may not be as attentive as others, but I truly can’t believe they’d have a hand in on this…” Boyd replied softly.</p>
<p>The forest debris crunched under their shoes as they weaved some unseen path towards the magical tree. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad that Alicia is doing well. It’s probably safest for her to be at the hospital, until the take-down tonight,” Stiles added as he stepped over a medium-sized tree branch.</p>
<p>“I just wished I could have been more helpful. I got a minor wound and I was out for the fight. What if you all weren’t there…. I don’t want to even think about Alicia being taken…” Boyd wiped his eyes.</p>
<p>Cora chuckled, “A minor wound, you got shot. And you’re badass enough to be walking even with a limp.”</p>
<p>Boyd shrugged, “But it just grazed me…if I were a wolf, I’d heal and be back in for the fight.” </p>
<p>He rubbed where his stitches were, “Plus, it helps that you guys did that magic pain sucker on me. It’s better than any pain meds they gave me.” </p>
<p>They stepped into the clearing.</p>
<p>The stump had changed over time. With Stiles’ link and assistance, the Nematon had begun to grow again. A new sapling was about two-three inches in diameter and about four feet tall. </p>
<p>Boyd gawked at it. “Wow, it’s amazing. The air feels.... Alive.”</p>
<p>He turned around in a circle and raised his hands. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Nemmy is saying hi to us,” Stiles stated as he walked up and ran his over the stump.</p>
<p>Boyd smiled. “Thanks for inviting me along and um… hi back.”</p>
<p>A warm breeze brushed up his arm.</p>
<p>“Of course, and just so you know…” Stiles turned and hopped up onto the stump, his legs dangling over the side. “You were very helpful. With your quick thinking, you were able to help the police and us with vital information to help crack this ring.”</p>
<p>The young black man ducked his head and mumbled a thanks. </p>
<p>“Okay, well you two can hang around. Cora knows, but I’ll probably zone out while me and Nemmy are linked.”</p>
<p>Boyd nodded and opened and closed his mouth.</p>
<p>“We help each other…” Stiles answered the unasked question. “Nemmy replenishes me and my Spark fuels Nemmy back, cleansing it in some ways. We have a long way to go.”</p>
<p>Boyd laid down on a soft patch of grass, “That’s still very impressive.”</p>
<p>Cora hid behind a tree and emerged back as her wolf and ran around the clearing. Stiles closed his eyes and faded out the sounds from around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nematon v Nemeton. I use them interchangeably.  </p>
<p>But let's be honest. She/He likes their nickname given by Stiles, "Nemmy" best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Erica wants in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the final hours before the raid....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised....</p>
<p>Second out of Three Chapters today....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day flew by quickly. Peter was glad he got a good night’s sleep. They had set up groups who took their turns watching over the warehouse.</p>
<p>The criminals were like a busy beehive. Damion the head boss was all over the place barking orders. Apparently, they were expecting some very big clients. </p>
<p>Clients who have used their services before according to the intell.</p>
<p>The older Left-Hand wants to rip all their heads off.  Maybe he’ll be lucky and the asshole will try to run.</p>
<p>Peter was rubbing his hands and heckling to himself when his Derek walked in. </p>
<p>“Do I want to know…” his nephew inquired.</p>
<p>“Oh, guess imagining if we have runners tonight… I really want runners.” Peter’s eyes sparkled with mischief.</p>
<p>Derek’s face hardened. “Yes. I am sure there will be.”</p>
<p>Peter’s mate and niece were out visiting the Nematon along with Boyd. He was impressed by the younger man. He had been very helpful.</p>
<p>“I wanna come too,” Erica skipped into the room. Her blonde hair was frizzy around her face.</p>
<p>“She can come with me,” Derek tilted his head towards the shewolf.</p>
<p>Peter glanced down at the plans. Derek was with two of his cousins, who are police officers at the entrance of the district. Most likely where cars will be driving to and from. Officially, it would just be his cousins there. The pack would be an unseen backup. </p>
<p>“Okay, that will work,” the older born wolf agreed. </p>
<p>Peter was impressed by Claudia’s husband. He had an iron grip over his station. Officer Miller was conveniently off today. John informed them that Officer Miller had given his notice yesterday. </p>
<p>Kidnappers wasn’t what he signed up for, was his statement to the sheriff. How Stiles’ dad was able to keep a straight face… he’d make a magnificent wolf if he ever considered the bite. </p>
<p>Talia had offered to have him under surveillance by a few pack members. The Sheriff was able to book the kidnappers and other charges were pending. He was organizing a group that were mostly supernatural aware and a few that were trustworthy deputies.  </p>
<p>He had a new officer who started a few months prior named Jordan. He was surprised that a Hellhound had shown up. It is considered an honor to have one presiding in your territory. They are rare. </p>
<p>Usually, there is a banshee that draws them to the area. Peter was still trying to figure out how it could be. Either one who moved to town or one who was coming of age. He hadn’t brought it up to the others yet. He wanted more concrete evidence first.</p>
<p>“So, what are the plans again,” Derek leaned over the table. </p>
<p>The house was loud with a lot of the pack converging. Joseph and Galia had the idea of hosting a party in honor of Boyd. When  the party was in full swing, the rest of them would slip out. </p>
<p>He knew the young man wanted to help, but he had been injured and he was human. Talia would stay behind also despite wanting to be in the thick of things. Alas, she was their Alpha and Mayor of the town and she was too well known. </p>
<p>“Jordan is going to sneak in with his body cam to capture the first auction, then the squad are going to crash it.”</p>
<p>Peter could foresee some animal attacks tonight.</p>
<p>The police would subdue a couple of them also, for questioning later.</p>
<p>“Alanna will be staying behind with Talia, but Stiles will be there as back up.”</p>
<p>There was a long discussion of Stiles allowing his father to do his job. Stiles had finally agreed when his father promised to wear a token crafted by his son, who was monitored by Alanna. It would prevent his father from being killed.</p>
<p>“We, the pack, will be out of sight. It will be as if we were never there,” Peter wanted to dive into the thick of it, but since it was strictly humans, they weren’t allowed.</p>
<p>“We will take out any runners.” Derek grinned. He usually didn’t abide by violence… but these people reminded him of Kate.</p>
<p>My the bitch burn in the eternal pits of Hell, along with her father.</p>
<p>“So, no one will escape,” Erica’s voice was hard like steel. </p>
<p>“No. If we time it right, everyone should be taken into custody and the FBI will take over.” Peter added.</p>
<p>“As long as there is some mayhem…” Erica glared at the map set before them.</p>
<p>“You’ll fit in just fine,” the Left-hand replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one more chapter before the final event!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Officer Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Officer Miller is visited by the three left-hands.<br/>He thought he knew the devil.<br/>He was wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3/3 all in one day. </p>
<p>Repeat I've posted two other chapters before this one. Be sure to start there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was closer to evening than afternoon when Officer Miller answered his doorbell.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to ring it a thous---” he is surprised to see the Sheriff’s son, flanked by two others, push his way into his house.</p>
<p>“What…” he stuttered out as he stumbled backwards.</p>
<p>He had boxes in every room. There weren’t many. Most of the homes he lived in were fully furnished rentals. </p>
<p>Now that his part was done, he’d be moving onto the next town to settle down to infiltrate. </p>
<p>“Heard you gave your notice,” Stiles replied flatly as he turned to the older man.</p>
<p>Officer Miller took an involuntary step back. There was an air of confidence and authority that surrounded the younger man. No, this wasn’t the spastic young teen that pestered his dad at work about his diet and teasing relationship with Tara.</p>
<p>This person is someone that makes his skin crawl and his two silent companions made him shiver with fear. </p>
<p>Both resembled the Mayor. One was an older male while the female was Stiles’ best friend… Coral.. Kara… something. The older man was familiar too.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah. These kidnappings got me spooked. I didn’t sign up for this. I moved here because it was a small town. I wanted easy living.”</p>
<p>“Lie,” the young female growled confidently.</p>
<p>The older human’s head snapped to her. </p>
<p>“Have a seat,” Stiles’ male companion finally spoke. His voice was calm but his eyes were sharp.</p>
<p>Officer Miller's feet moved on autopilot as he sat down in the kitchen chair he had vacated earlier. </p>
<p>“What is this all about,” he straightened his shoulders. He needed to take control of this situation. “You can’t just barge in here… I’ll call you father.”</p>
<p>Stiles chuckled darkly, “He’s busy right now… you know with the kidnappers and such.”</p>
<p>He shut his mouth and fidgeted in his seat. He felt like prey as they all towered over him.</p>
<p>He jumped when he realized the other two had surrounded him. He didn’t even see them move. One was standing next to him. His neck prickled and he was sure if he turned around he’d see the girl.</p>
<p>“You see… it’s funny…” Stiles crossed his arms. “I’ve been researching a lot about you.”</p>
<p>Officer Miller swallowed. He heard the Sheriff talk about his son’s research binges. He’ll fall down the hole for hours on end until he can learn everything and anything.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know what I’m more upset about,” the younger man continued nonchalantly. “You know I had felt sorry for you… and then I find out you sold them,” his eyes flashed bright amber as he growled the last part.</p>
<p>It felt like a thunderstorm was rolling in despite the bright skies shining in from the windows.</p>
<p>“I have no---” he stopped when he felt something sharp dig into his skin.</p>
<p>“Give me a reason to make you bleed,” the girl whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>Officer Miller’s face cracked as he spat, “I never wanted them. She spoiled them rotten. She picked them over me. All they did was nag nag nag… god. They needed a good beating, but noooo she frowned upon a slap on the ass.”</p>
<p>“So you sold them” a dark voice whispered in his other ear. He flared about as the dark-haired man stood back up avoiding being smacked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Cora’s claws extended and Stiles shook his head slightly. “Do you know where or who they were sold too,”</p>
<p>Officer Miller made a zipping motion with his fingers across his mouth and tossed the invisible key away.</p>
<p>“You see, you are going to answer all our questions,” Stiles knelt down and roll back and forth on his heels.</p>
<p>“Please, you and your two friends don’t scare me. I’ve met the devil and it sure in hell ain’t you.”</p>
<p>Stiles smiled like the Cheshire cat. “You mean Damion.”</p>
<p>The human blanched. </p>
<p>“How do you know his name…”</p>
<p>The other male stepped into view. “He… he is nothing compared to what we are.”</p>
<p>He waved his hand around to the three of them.</p>
<p>Miller started to laugh hysterically. “Then you are fools.”</p>
<p>Cora stepped up from behind and held the tip of her claw to his jugular and pressed in.</p>
<p>‘What the fuck,” Miller gasped as he tried to reach up but found his hands were frozen in place. He gulped loudly. </p>
<p>“Shall we show him…” Cora turned to Stiles who nodded. Interesting…</p>
<p>“Stiles you have time.. What would your dad say,” Miller tried to talk to the younger man he’d gotten to know at the station.</p>
<p>The same young man whose eyes were shining purple and held his hands out as if going for a big hug and sparks of blue lightning jumped from one hand to the other.</p>
<p>“What the fuck,” he tried to move and found he couldn’t budge. He tugged and twisted to no avail. He was stuck.</p>
<p>None of this made sense. </p>
<p>Then Stiles' two companions shifted into something very not human. </p>
<p>“Werewolves… are you… they aren’t real. This is all just a dream.  I must have fallen asleep,” He shook his head back and forth.</p>
<p>Cora sliced one of her claws down his arm</p>
<p>“Answer the question.” the wolf said around his long fangs.</p>
<p>Officer Miller’s eyes widen and he stank of ammonia and fear with an underlying hint of rage. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Damion had sent me videos of their new owner. He was.. Is… he’s a repeat client. And he paid me plenty for my two kids,” his eyes got wild, “They begged me for help when they dragged them away. Snot-nosed brats.”</p>
<p>Peter made a fist and punched with his super strength. Miller’s head snapped backwards. He spit out teeth. </p>
<p>He was supposed to be safe as his head lolled around. Go to the new towns, scope them out and bring in the rest of the group.</p>
<p>The female pierced his skin side.</p>
<p>“His goes by Mr. S,” he coughed out blood.</p>
<p>“Are they alive,” Stiles’ voice dropped an octave. </p>
<p>He waited too long and he screamed in pain as one of his fingers was dislocated. He felt nausea and dizzy.</p>
<p>“Please stop, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Lie,” the female sliced across his shoulder blade.</p>
<p>“He killed them. They… there is a video… I couldn’t watch it, the whole way through.” A tear trickled down his face. “I didn’t know they’d be killed. I just wanted them broken in… and punished.”</p>
<p>“Yet, you still work for Damion,” Peter eyes flashed eerily bright blue.</p>
<p>“The money is worth it. If they weren’t such pansies they would have lived,” Miller raged in blame-shaming.</p>
<p>“He really believes that’s true.” Cora added with confidence. </p>
<p>“Well, we are going to ask you some more questions. Let’s see if you can survive… it doesn’t matter to me either way…” Stiles waved his hand about. </p>
<p>Officer Miller knew deep down he wouldn’t be seeing the light of day again. Perhaps, this is karma.</p>
<p>“What will you dad think of you…” he pleaded.</p>
<p>Stile smiled. “I think if he could have been here, he’d sit back with a bag of popcorn and watch. He thinks you're a disgrace and less than dirt. It’s bad enough you off’d your wife but to sell you kids… to work and help other kids be sold. You aren’t worth being called a human. You’re scum.”</p>
<p>“Peter, change it up,” Cora said calmly. </p>
<p>They moved the large heavy table off the linoleum floor. They shifted the chair a little to the left.</p>
<p>Stiles waved his hands about and sparks of electricity sparked.  </p>
<p>“Let’s get started…”</p>
<p>Officer Miller pissed himself. He thought they had already started…</p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later the three left-hands exited from the back door.</p>
<p>Stiles had used his magic to clean themselves up and the kill scene. They were splattered in blood. They had taken their time in interrogating him. </p>
<p>The FBI won’t find a trace of any of them within the residence.</p>
<p>It will appear as if he left town.</p>
<p>But they will know he will never see the light of day again. </p>
<p>“Dad will understand…” Stiles huffed as they ran into the woods cutting over to where their car was parked. </p>
<p>They had found the video… and felt it was right for Miller to suffer the same fate of his son. It was unclear if the daughter was alive or not. She was still breathing at the end of the video. <br/>Hopefully, with the new information, they will be able to track down Miller daughter alive. </p>
<p>It looked to be not good. </p>
<p>The same man, Mr S was going to be in attendance this evening. </p>
<p>They found out answers to questions they didn’t even ask. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it’s true,” Cora raged as they jogged unseen into the woods. </p>
<p>Now, it’s time to go raid.</p>
<p>This was just a warm-up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I'm sorry. I could have dragged it out long. </p>
<p>I'm talking claws, broken bones-- Stiles healing him, only to re-injure him. Miller eventually bled out very slowly and excruciating pain.</p>
<p>He may not be the worst of the worst, but he sold his children and worked for the traffickers. Sure, he might not be the one not directly doing the selling, but he is just to blame as the others. He knew this Mr S and his reputation, but did nothing to stop it. </p>
<p>I originally had both children killed, but I left it open for at least one...  we'll get an answer.</p>
<p>Also, next up...</p>
<p>THE RAID!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am bad at titles. I never have any idea what or how to title them. I always just toss something in there at the last minute. Sometimes, I think I spend more time on coming up with a title than writing the story itself.</p><p>As always, all mistakes are my own.</p><p>I have a few ideas floating in my head of what's going to happen... but nothing is concrete yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>